


Inequal

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [26]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al's sick of the assumptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inequal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I represent the lollipop guild – but not anything for Fullmetal Alchemist.  
> Thanks to Bob_Fish for the first read-through.

* * *

"I'm not some sort of consolation prize! 'Oh, Edward Elric isn't what I was expecting. He's too rough! Too loud!'"

"Too extreme."

"Good one."

"Too in love with his mechanic."

"Once he got up the nerve to admit it, you mean."

"You never mentioned how he told her."

"The wuss didn't! He just threw his arm around Winry's waist when Pitt was flirting with her. Who cares about Ed, anyway! This is about me! Just because there are two of us doesn't mean we're interchangeable. And just because you can't have Ed - "

"I don't want him."

"You're the only one – doesn't mean I'm the automatic fallback Elric brother! What kind of desperate man do people think I am, to fall in love with my brother's castoffs?"

"If he had them?"

"Good point."

"You are the kinder brother."

"There is an extreme difference between Ed and me."

"Yes, you're right. For which I'm forever grateful."

* * *


End file.
